


To Love

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Dandelion mysteriously ends up in a parallel universe where Jaskier has just had his heart torn apart on the top of a mountain.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	To Love

Dandelion’s long fingers brushed along the strings of the lute that did not belong to him. It was a simply gorgeous instrument, elven-made and well looked after despite its life on the road. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up in the tavern in a world so very like his own. One day he’d been asleep in his rooms at Oxenfurt after a long day teaching the bright young things of the world. The next morning he’d awoken to the unmistakable stench of a dusty old tavern, strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft hair brunet drooling on his shoulder.

It hadn’t taken the pair of them long to work out they were two sides of a coin so to speak. It all read like something out of one of Yennefer’s tomes. A parallel universe as it were. Jaskier had been stunned into silence at the mention of Geralt and they’d soon realised there was more to Dandelion’s sudden appearance than a night out in Oxenfurt and too much vodka.

It was so delightful to be able to talk with a mind so very much like his. He could talk of nobles and kings, of sonnets and rhymes, even of monsters and men, and Jaskier would have an opinion falling off his lips before Dandelion had even finished talking. Oh and what pretty lips they were… Dandelion was a simple man with simple pleasure and he delighted in beautiful company.

Jaskier was currently telling the story of his most recent heartbreak. Every word filled Dandelion’s heart with a cold icy dread, and his fingers plucked at the lute strings to keep his nightmares at bay. The poor darling was describing Dandelion’s most vivid and recurring nightmare almost scene by scene, the fear of not being enough for Geralt, of not being a worthy companion to his dearest friend. Dandelion had often dreamt of Geralt’s cold unknowing rejection as he bared his heart and soul to the witcher, waking up to find Geralt had run into the loving embrace of his sorceress. Dandelion knew the anger in Geralt’s eyes as he turned to face him with a fierce glare.

And he knew the words before Jaskier even spoke them.

“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.” Dandelion and Jaskier said in unison.

Jaskier’s warm cornflower blue eyes flashed up to meet his in horror. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” He gaped at Dandelion, his fingers flexing, itching for a quill or his lute. Dandelion knew that feeling well.

Dandelion rested his chin on his hands and licked his lips. “I’ve had this nightmare more times than I can count. Every day I wonder whether today will be the day that he’ll realise I’m not enough.”

“Oh.” Jaskier mumbled, looking glum and down trodden.

Dandelion reached out to cup the bard’s cheek. “He’ll come around.”

“Oh yeah and how’d you know?” Jaskier glowered but there was a blush blooming under Dandelion’s fingers.

“Because we’re too stubborn to let him leave, my dear.” Dandelion admitted with a sigh. “Because even if we’re a terrible travel companion for a witcher, sometimes that bastard just needs a friend for friendship’s sake.”

“But I love him.” Jaskier glanced away to the floor and shrugged away from Dandelion’s touch.

“It’s our curse.” Dandelion agreed. “We always want what we can’t have.”

Blue eyes met once more and Jaskier bit his lip as he stared at Dandelion with obvious curiosity. Dandelion couldn’t help the wink he gave the bard as he twirled a lock of blond hair in his fingers.

“Hmm.” Jaskier murmured. “Fuck. Yeah. You’re right.”

“So we’ll love him, and we’ll keep on loving him.” Dandelion sighed again. “The bastard doesn’t even deserve it most days but then he’ll do something so ridiculously stupid like deflect two arrows one after another just to save your life even though he’s never managed it before and probably won’t again, and it will all have been worth it.”

“Does it get easier?”

“No, but no good love story is easy.”

Jaskier snorted. “I’ll drink to that.”

“To love?” Dandelion suggested, raising his drink from the table.

“To love.” Jaskier agreed as the clinked tankards together. 


End file.
